Hall of Fame
---- Permanent Records: } |- |''D.E. Mole'' |First Player to achieve Heroic Heist |8 May '13 |inigo montoya | |- |''Victor Valorium'' |First Player to complete the first 51 achievements |24 June '13 |inigo montoya | |- |''Victor Valorium II'' |First Player to complete the first 60 achievements |8 Nov '14 |Giogiogio | |- |''Victor Valorium III (OverAchiever)'' |First Player to complete the first 66 achievements |27 Jun' 15 |Giogiogio | |- |''Victor Valorium IV'' |First Player to complete the first 72 achievements |29 Jan' 16 |Sir Salty Sack | |- |''The Old Guard'' |Longest Active Player |Apr' 12 |argomagnum | |- |''Centenarians'' |First ever Clan |- |The Order | |- |''Exploiter'' |First Farming Clan |9 Sept '12 |Exploitation | |- |''War of the Worlds'' |Winner of the first Clan War ever |- |O.P. Hunters | |- |''Dynasty Builders I'' |First Clan to win 250 Clan Wars |- |Eagle Warrior | |- |''Dynasty Builders II'' |First Clan to win 500 Clan Wars |14 Feb '17 |高大爷 | |- |''Dynasty Builders III'' |First Clan to win 600 Clan Wars |30 Sept '17 |高大爷 | |- |''Dynasty Builders IV'' |First Clan to win 700 Clan Wars |6 Apr '18 |高大爷 | |- |''Henry III (Welcome to the Big Time)'' |First Player to reach 3,000 trophies |3 Oct '12 |TheTrueKing | |- |''Henry IV (Tough Act to Follow)'' |First Player to reach 4,000 trophies |28 Jan '13 |Jorge Yao | |- |''Henry V (We're Gonna Need a Bigger Case)'' |First Player to reach 5,000 trophies |4 Jul '15 |shaheen uae | |- |''Henry VI'' |First Player to reach 6,000 trophies |30 Apr'16 |мℓ7 кѕα | |- |''Paul III (Sneaking in the Big Boy League)'' |First Town Hall 10 to reach 6,000 trophies |7 Jul '17 (23:46) |》》Paul《《 | |- |''Royal Family'' |First Clan to reach 50,000 trophies |13 Nov'15 |Emirates | |- |''Royal Family II'' |First Clan to reach 60,000 trophies |1 Jan'17 |Egypt Heroes | |- |''Spartans'' |First Clan to reach level 10 |17 Dec '15 |brutus | |- |''Spartans II'' |First Clan to reach level 15 |2 Feb '17 |개조심 | |- |''Spartans III'' |First Clan to reach level 20 |27 Dec '17 |日月当空 | |- |''Big-Hearted'' |First Player to achieve 500,000 Friend in Need |23 Nov '13 |tjj80 | |- |''Donation King'' |First Player to achieve 1,000,000 Friend in Need |16 Jan '14 |Alex | |- |''Donation God'' |First Player to achieve 5,000,000 Friend in Need |28 Oct '15 |Brandon | |- |''200'' |First Player to achieve Level 200 |4 Aug '13 |Sneaky-Dave | |- |''250'' |First Player to achieve Level 250 |21 April '14 |Alex | |- |''300 (Experience of a Lifetime)'' |First Player to achieve Level 300 |11 Feb '15 |Brandon | |- |''350'' |First Player to achieve Level 350 |11 Feb '16 |Brandon | |- |''400'' |First Player to achieve Level 400 |9 Oct '16 |ᎳᎾᏞᏞᎥHᎾᏞᎥᏦᎬᏒ | |- |''500'' |First player to achieve Level 500 |10 Nov '17 |五百个小面包 BANNED | |- |''Townhall Terminator'' |First Player to destroy 10,000 Town Halls |5 Dec '13 |Brandon | |- |''Townhall Terrorizer'' |First Player to destroy 50,000 Town Halls. |13 Aug '15 |Andrew | |- |''Townhall Tormentor'' |First Player to destroy 100,000 Town Halls. |29 Oct '15 |Brutalkie | |- |''Multiplayer Madness'' |First Player to win 10,000 multiplayer battles. |10 Nov '13 |Brandon | |- |''Multiplayer Lord (Ultimate Conqueror)'' |First Player to win 50,000 multiplayer battles. |2 Aug '14 |Brandon | |- |''Multiplayer Legend'' |First Player to win 100,000 multiplayer batttles |15 Sept '15 |Brutalkie | |- |''24/7 D.E.'' |First Player to achieve 10,000,000 Heroic Heist |5 Feb '14 |Brandon | |- |''24/7 D.E. II'' |First Player to achieve 30,000,000 Heroic Heist |9 Nov '15 |jaMes.R | |- |''The Wall'' |First Player to win 10,000 defenses |3 May '15 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''The Iron Wall'' |First Player to win 20,000 defenses |16 Jul '15 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''The Iron Wall II'' |First Players to win 50,000 defences |27 Feb '18 |freefall | |- |''Red Giant'' |First Player to achieve 1,000 War Stars |15 Apr '15 |razrukan09 | |- |''Red Giant II'' |First Player to achieve 2,000 War Stars |8 Mar '16 |Inconveniente | |- |''Red Giant III'' |First Player to achieve 3,000 War Stars |18 Jul '17 |Inconveniente | |- |''Artful Dodger'' |First Player to achieve destroying 30,000 Xbows |15 Dec '15 |james.r | |- |''Firefighter'' |First Player to achieve destroying 10,000 Inferno Towers |6 Feb '15 |B0ssh0gg | |- |''Falcon Lord'' |First Player to achieve destroying 5,000 Eagle Artilleries |5 Nov '16 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''Falcon Lord II'' |First Player to achieve destroying 10,000 Eagle Artilleries |18 May '18 |mzsterchef | |- |''Bonsai God'' |First Player to achieve removing 5,000 Obstacles |27 Apr '16 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |Bonsai God II |First Player to achieve removing 15,000 Obstacles |29 Jun ‘19 |King Jim Jiggy | |- |''Stone Cold Raider'' |Most attacks won in one season (2 Week Season) |25,555 |Brandon | |- |''Invincible '' |Most defenses won in one season (2 Week Season) |8,010 |CALVIN | |- |''Mr. Generous'' |Highest amount of troops donated in a season (2 Week Season) |600,000 |king hanak | |- |''Mr. Leecher'' |Highest amount of troops received in a season (2 Week Season) |47,600 |DANNY972 | |- |''Quick Bars'' |Most total clan donations in one season (2 Week Season) |3,958,849 |The 200 Club | |- |''Berliner Mauer'' |First Player to have a full set of level 9 walls |11 Jan '13 |yusuf kaymak | |- |''Vallum Hadriani'' |First Player to have a full set of level 10 walls |13 Jan '13 |TTKARM | |- |''Kotel'' |First Player to have a full set of level 11 walls |17 Jun '13 |Kemal | |- |''Conan the Barbarian'' |First Player to max out Barbarian King'*' |11 Jan '13 |Jessiebrar | |- |''Legolas'' |First Player to max out Archer Queen'*' |11 Jan '13 |Jessiebrar | |} *''' Note that the "First to max out Barbarian King/Archer Queen" records was taken before the May 2013 update. They now go up to level 60, but that record was set when the max level was level 30. '''Breakable Records: } |- |''Insomniac'' |Highest experience level |500 |sami-du14/GökhaN |#CQOQJPPJ/PORQ9J2L |- |''Poor'' |Least amount of gems owned at once |-1,817,336 |- |- |- |''Invincible'' |Most defenses won in one season |10,500 |Robert Green | |- |''Kaskae'' |Lowest Level Player in Legend League |46 |zammgeschlagen | |- |''Mr. Humble'' |Lowest Level Player in Titan League |20 |PelicanTacosIII | |- |''Mr. Humble II'' |Lowest Level Player in Champion League |19 |The GodFather | |- |''Mr. Humble III'' |Lowest Level Player in Masters League |9 |No Walls **** | |- |''Mr. Humble IV'' |Lowest Level Player in Crystal League |8 |No Walls **** | |- |''War Masters'' |Clan with most war wins |842 |高大爷 | |- |''War Lords'' |Highest war win streak |506 | Bangkok B@War | |- |''Gardener'' |Player with most total obstacles removed |13,866 |King Jim Jiggy | |- |''Wall Wrecker'' |Player with most total walls destroyed |603,599 |♎HOLyKIA♎ | |- |''Sniper'' |Player with most total Town Halls destroyed |119,438 |辉煌之都 | |- |''Builder Buster'' |Player with most total Builder's Huts destroyed |139,969 |Apollo | |- |''Multiplayer Overlord'' |Player with most total multiplayer battles won |126,834 |辉煌之都 | |- |''Living Wall'' |Player with most total defenses won |83,462 |freefall | |- |''Donation Fairy'' |Player with most total troops donated |13,008,200 |⚡☢️THARLLES☢️⚡ | |- |''Spell Fairy'' |Player with most total spells donated |293,686 |_Net_ |#YQRYCURO |- |''Mortar Masher'' |Player with most total Mortars destroyed |107,717 |Apollo | |- |''Dark Lord'' |Player with most total Dark Elixir looted |78,062,453 |Эрни | |- |''Crossbow Crusher'' |Player with most total X-Bows destroyed |62,462 |james.r | |- |''Master of Flames'' |Player with most total Inferno Towers destroyed |32,553 |james.r | |- |''Eagle Warrior'' |Player with most total Eagle Artilleries destroyed |12,314 | mzsterchef | |- |''Star Chaser'' |Player with most total stars scored in war |5,175 |永恒小爱 | |- |''War Looter'' |Player with most total gold collected in Clan War bonuses |1,812,107,293 |Giogiogio™ | |} Achievement by Town Hall level (11 to 1): } |- |''Friendly One'' |TH1 Highest amount of troops donated |136,000 |__KuelmoTH1__ | |} See also Track players and achievements easily on Clash Track and Clash of Stats Achievements Leaderboard can be found here: Achievements Leaderboard References # Category:Gameplay